Electronic devices have become widespread and popular, including home devices and portable devices such as portable phones, desktop and laptop computers, tablet devices, entertainment devices (game devices, televisions, video and audio output devices, etc.). Many such devices include network functionality to allow transmission of data over the Internet, wireless networks, cell phone networks, and other networks. Such networks allow communication locally between devices using, for example, Wi-Fi networks, and also communication remotely over Internet and cell phone networks. In some examples, users can upload data to servers connected to the Internet and/or wireless networks, and the data can be accessed by other devices and users connected to these networks, e.g., via a network service such as a web service, cloud service, or other service implemented on the servers.